ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Shego
Shego is a villainess who works for Professor Proff as his assistant. Since her main duty to Professor Proff entails stealing things on his request and protecting him from harm, she frequently engages the E-10 team in battle. Though under contract with the scientist, she has occasionally worked with other villains as well. 'Appearance' Shego has a slender though athletic build and a curvaceous body. Her skin has a pale faintly green look. Her sharp facial features are framed by long thick black hair. She has large piercing green eyes and black lips. She wears a black and green jumpsuit with a utility belt and wears gloves and boots with small pockets on the side. 'Personality' Shego typically has a very abrasive nature, in that she enjoys teasing or outright insulting those around her. While some of this is lighthearted and, in many cases, simply a way for her to pass the time, Shego seems to enjoy the constant putting down of her preferred targets. Shego also has an explosive temper, and is known to react with violence, or at least the threat of it, over even slight offenses, depending on the person responsible. Shego appears to take a great deal of pride and enjoyment in being evil. 'History' TBA 'Powers and Abilities' Shego's has the ability to generate bright green energy plasma bursts from her hands. This energy could be used to heat or melt anything she touched with varying levels of effectiveness, or fired as a direct energy beam. These ranged from precision shots to explosive impacts roughly on par with modern grenades. Shego could greatly enhance her natural strength, and was capable of delivering energy strikes powerful enough to rend steel. However, after heavy usage Shego would begin to tire herself out. In addition to her plasmatic powers, Shego was an extremely durable individual, able to withstand wide arrays of punishment on a regular basis. Most notably, surviving being kicked off a tall building and slamming into an electrical tower, which she could emerged from with only frazzled hair, minor bruises, and a bloody lip. Even when not using her powers, Shego is an elite hand-to-hand combatant who regularly defeated trained guards, operatives, and heroes with little difficulty. She is also a skilled pilot who could fly an array of aircraft. Shego appeared to be fairly good at disguising herself, as seen in Under the Influence ''when she disguised herself as a high school student. 'Weaknesses' She is shown to be weak to electricity when blasted with a high enough current, however she is human so it would be a natural weakness. Only electricity won't damage her as much as most humans. 'Appearances' * ''Under The Influence (first appearance) 'Trivia' *Shego's character in E-10 is exactly the same character in E-10, and shares the same relationship with Dr. Drakken to Professor Proff and other villains. *Shego's character is one of Ethan's infamous villains as she, and Professor Proff, has been in previous E-10 series prior to the BTFF Reboot. *Her outfit has been revamped to resemble the more modern super suits as it looks more to resemble a CW-DC suit.